


The Perfect Christmas Day

by R_E_R6



Series: Buddie Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: When Eddie invited Buck to spend Christmas with them, he hadn't expected the day to end like this. Let's just say he and Chris get more than some presents for Christmas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056614
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261
Collections: Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020





	The Perfect Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marcia Elena (marciaelena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/gifts).



> Written for Marciaelena for the Buddie Discord Secret Elf gift exchange! 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Eddie watches the chocolate shavings disappear into the whirlpool of his drink as he stirs while musing over the day. Chimney’s parents had shown up for Christmas at the last minute, crashing the Han-Buckley holiday plans. As a result, Buck had taken the out that Chim offered him in order to avoid what their friend had promised would be a very awkward day. Instead, he had drifted seamlessly into Eddie’s Christmas day plans. It felt like the natural alternative as far as Eddie was concerned, so it had felt like nothing to extend the invitation and hadn’t been a surprise when Buck accepted. 

Waking up on Christmas morning, Buck was already there. Christopher had insisted Buck stay over to ensure that gifts could be opened promptly as soon as he opened his eyes. Convincing them hadn’t been hard and Eddie had only shrugged agreeably when Buck said it was up to him. As far as he was concerned it was never a question. Of course Buck is welcome to stay, he’s always welcome. 

To no one’s surprise, the pair had both been woken early the next day by Eddie’s eager son, who was practically vibrating beneath the tree by the time Eddie finally reached the living room. He was ripping into wrapping paper before Eddie’s eyes were fully open but thankfully that changed once he finished chugging the coffee Buck had waiting for him. Once he felt more alive, all there was left to do was relax back against the couch and admire the sight of his son’s infectious joy as Christopher marvelled at each and every gift that was handed his way. Only this year, unlike the others, he also got to see Buck’s equally eager expressions as he also fed Christopher gift after gift from the bag he’d brought with him the day before. A big bag, because Buck had no qualms about spoiling Christopher No matter how much Eddie teased him about it. 

Yeah, it had been a great morning. 

Now, the sun has dimmed and their stomachs are full after returning from Abuela’s ‘Christmas Feast’ with even more presents in tow. It seems Buck wasn’t the only one who decided to spoil his son this year, though Eddie can’t really criticise when he is just as guilty this year. What better time to spoil your kid than at Christmas? 

That’s why he’s preparing a second round of hot chocolate despite it being past Christopher’s bedtime. His son had roped them into opening a new lego set that Buck had got him and they were still building.

Eddie had been sceptical when he’d opened it. Seeing the picture on the box that he assumed they were supposed to replicate, he wasn't sure it was a good idea. After all, the last time Eddie and Chris had sat down and played with legos together they hadn’t managed to make anything that looked like...well, anything. Unless you count walls. Still, Chris had dived in excitedly, with Buck right beside him. Eddie had watched on in awe at the two began piecing together a structure that was beginning to look recognisable. 

“This is looking good,” Buck praises, holding his hand out for a high five as Eddie enters the room and sets down their mugs for them. 

Looking at the structure laid out between them, Eddie can’t help but agree. They’re almost finished -or so they claim, hence the request to stay up “just a little longer. Please please please, dad.”- and it’s looking fantastic. Eddie’s already thinking about putting up a shelf in Christopher’s room to display it as he reclaims his spot among the blankets on the floor and folds a navy fleece over his legs. Christopher’s resulting smile has Eddie grinning down into his mug as he raises it between both hands. Again, he reminisces on the day they’ve had and how perfect it’s been. Absolutely, unwaveringly perfect. 

Until...

Eddie pauses, his mug halfway to parted lips. The steam clouds his eyes but that’s not why he can’t quite believe what he is looking at. Because even though he knows this isn’t a dream, and that he heard it with his own ears, Christopher’s words hit him like an arrow through the chest. 

_ “Thank you, Papa.” _

At first, Eddie’s head shoots up in confusion, wondering what Christopher could possibly be thanking him for. He had already thanked him for his hot chocolate, so why thank him again? Then, the realisation hits, almost knocking his mug loose from his grip, and everything freezes. Christopher isn’t talking to Eddie, to his  _ dad.  _ Instead, he is beaming up at Buck, seemingly unaware of how his words have Eddie’s heart thrashing wildly against his ribs. 

Eddie doesn’t know how to move, how to react. So, he remains still, gaping as Buck and Christopher notice his shocked state and stare back at him with varying degrees of worry across their faces. In the back of his mind, he recognises that he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t want them worrying about anything, not ever, especially not about his reactions. He would probably analyse and then overanalyse that thought if he weren’t so numb right now; stunned still with his tongue caught in a vice of his own surprise. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Eddie doesn’t know how to answer Christopher’s question. Judging by the way he looks between them, with his mouth flapping uselessly, neither does Buck. 

“I-” Buck sighs eventually, cutting himself off when his voice cracks. Then, his head swerves again and finally settles on Eddie, hardened by a determination that looks far too defensive for Eddie’s liking. Buck should never feel the need be so guarded here. “Eddie, I-”

“Don’t.” Eddie interrupts him, his brain suddenly coming back online. It’s still a jumbled mess but he knows he needs to say something, anything to stop Christopher and Buck looking so worried. His eyes catch on Buck’s and he gets lost. Words escape him and he feels foolish as his cheeks grow warm. He looks away, meeting the safety of Christopher’s eyes instead. It’s much easier to address him. “You didn’t say anything wrong, okay? I was just surprised, I didn’t know you thought of Buck that way. But, if it’s okay with Buck then it’s fine by me.”

The truth in those words scares him as a crooked smile fits itself into place across his face. It’s not the feelings he fears. No, he has long since come to accept that he is hopelessly in love with his best friend. What he fears is Buck figuring it out while his feelings are bared this way. He’s terrified that his face is giving him away, that his heart is glowing visibly through his chest, shining with love that feels like it's visible for all to see after so long spent being hidden. He fears rejection. 

Even so, his cheeks continue to burn red as Buck’s eyes pierce the side of his face. 

“You’d really be okay with that?”

Hesitantly, Eddie risks a glance and meets Buck’s imploring gaze. Eddie is weighed down by emotion, his breath catching in his throat. It feels like he’s vibrating out of his own skin as he spies what appears to be hope in Buck’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” he croaks, certain despite his nerves. 

Just because they aren’t together, aren’t anything more than friends, doesn’t mean Buck hasn’t been a father figure to Christopher. Hell, he’s around more often than not these days. They rarely go anywhere without Buck on their days off, and Buck got him to the point where he actually makes things with legos without Eddie even knowing. It's clear to everyone that Buck loves Christopher, and would do anything for him. So, if Chris sees Buck as another father-figure, someone else to turn to for comfort, someone else to look out for him, then Eddie isn’t going to discourage that. Especially not when he has full faith that Buck will protect and care for him just as deeply as Eddie himself. That he already does, already has. 

“Okay then,” Buck says. His voice is barely above a whisper but they both hear him in the silence of the room. “I guess that’s settled then.”

Eddie looks away again as tears fill Buck’s eyes. He turns his focus on Christopher’s broadening smile as Buck pulls him into a hug and pushes his own feelings from his mind as the night goes on, only slightly shrouded in awkward tension. It stings a little to have Buck this close and know it’s still not enough for Eddie’s foolish heart, but he refuses to let it bring him down. This is about Christopher, and Eddie won’t jeopardise his happiness just because he wishes he could have more. 

Still, the whisper of longing remains as Christopher and Buck finish up before Eddie finally wrangles them into tidying up for bed. If only he could have more. 

  
  


It’s Buck that brings it up again once Christopher is sound asleep. Honestly, Eddie was hoping to just forget about it and let it slip in right alongside everything else in the new normal they have all found together. In his mind, talking could reveal things he’d rather keep hidden. At least that’s what he thinks until he hears the hesitation in Buck’s voice.

“Did you mean that? You’re really okay with Chris calling me…” He trails off. Eddie is unsure about whether he’s hesitant to say the word because it doesn’t feel right or if he’s afraid Eddie doesn’t want to hear it.

“Papa?” Eddie fills in, taking a deep breath. He hopes that lungs full of air will be a suitable substitute for the confidence he’s currently lacking. It doesn’t, and his voice still shakes as he adds, “Yeah, it’s fine. Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, no.” Buck’s head shakes frantically, “I’m- It’s cool with me.” Then, more calmly and a lot more quietly, he says, “I’d love that.”

Eddie deflates, feeling like all the air has been knocked out of his lungs. He swears the only thing holding him up as his knees shake is the thin shred of hope that keeps him tethered close to Buck, stopping him from backing away and retreating to avoid the risk of this conversation. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Eddie,” Buck says, this time with more confidence as he takes a step forward into Eddie’s space. “You know you guys are like family to me, _ are _ family to me.”

Eddie nods. The lump forming in his throat prevents him from saying anything. It doesn’t matter though, because it seems like Buck has more to say as he reaches out and grasps Eddie’s arm. It feels like an anchor, holding him in place as if he’s worried Eddie will drift away before he finds the words to express the thought swirling around in his mind. All the while his eyes are searching Eddie’s as if they hold the answer. Eddie doesn't have the answer. In fact, his head is so disorganised, his thoughts and feelings swirling around like a tornado, that he can't even figure out the question. 

Eventually, Buck must find what he’s looking for in the chaos of Eddie's emotions because he opens his mouth once, then twice, before finally breathing out the words. 

“I- I love you.”

Eddie’s eyes close as it sends a cold shiver shimmering over his skin, leaving behind goosebumps. When he opens them again, Buck has turned his head away but his grip remains. Eddie swallows and nods. 

“I know,” he murmurs. “I know that. That’s why I-”

“No, Eddie, you don’t get it. You’re not getting what I’m trying to say.”

Eddie stops, waiting for Buck to speak. As he waits, his eyes scan him critically, searching for something, anything. Surely Buck can’t mean…

Surely he can’t feel…

Buck turns to face him again, every emotion clear across his face. Eddie's next breath shudders from his lips. 

“I’m in love with you, Eddie,” Buck finally says, each word heavily coated with sincerity as Eddie recognises the desperation in his eyes. Eddie freezes for the second time that night as his chest explodes with fireworks, the lights cascading across his rapidly thumping heart. He only moves when Buck’s hand slips down into his. Eddie grips back tightly, hoping to cement himself to this moment and make sure it’s really happening. Buck continues on, unperturbed by Eddie’s silence. “And I’m pretty sure you feel something for me too. At least I hope you do.”

“I do.” The words come tumbling out on a sigh of relief as Eddie closes the space between them. He can’t wait any longer, he doesn’t want to. He captures Buck’s lips in a kiss without warning, causing the other man to gasp in surprise as their lips connect. It makes Eddie smile against his lips until his lips refuse to do anything else, rendering the kiss impossible. Still, as failed an attempt as it is, it’s the best kiss Eddie has had in a long time. 

“Good,” Buck grins when Eddie releases him. 

Buck watches Eddie in disbelief, biting at his lip as a flush of pink coats his cheeks. He looks absolutely beautiful, and Eddie wants to kiss him again. He never wants to stop kissing him now that he has the chance. Luckily, Buck seems to have the same idea as he brings their faces closer until their noses brush against one another. 

“Let’s try that again,” he chuckles, before slowly leaning in to slot their lips together properly. It’s slower and more controlled this time, allowing them to explore each other’s lips as they melt into each other and moan into the kiss. Eddie can’t help but notice how seamlessly they fit together like this as if they were made just for this, just for each other.

“Woah,” Eddie remarks dumbly when they finally part, his head swimming. 

“Yeah,” Buck agrees, just as floored by the kiss. 

“We should probably talk about this more,” Eddie suggests, though his eyes fall to Buck’s lips again. They look particularly inviting in the glow of the Christmas lights and he finds himself leaning in instinctively. 

Buck notices him closing the gap between them and those lips curl into a smug grin. 

“We should,” he says, before quickly kissing him again. “Later.”

Yeah, later, Eddie decides as he lets himself be swept up by Buck again. They have all the time in the world. 


End file.
